<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mission To Your Heart by Supergeekgirl05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115454">My Mission To Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeekgirl05/pseuds/Supergeekgirl05'>Supergeekgirl05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeekgirl05/pseuds/Supergeekgirl05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Planet Mission is a volunteer crewed mission that is sent to Mars to create civilization for future humanity. The catch is that once the crew is up there, they are coming back. Clarke Griffin, who has lost everything, decides to finish what her father, Jake Griffin, had started. Lexa, a former Navy SEAL, recruits Clark on the mission. Little do both of the girls know, they were both starting another mission to each other's hearts.<br/>WARNING: There is talk of suicide so please please please avoid this fic if that might trigger you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia &amp; Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Mission To Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke hated SpaceX. It’s by far her least favorite company. She wanted nothing to do with that program. But here she is, walking into the front doors of the Corporate Headquarters with a purpose that would leave other civilians in shock.</p><p>She reached the main desk and tapped it to get the receptionist’s attention, “Hey, I called yesterday about the interview.”</p><p>An older woman greeted her and smiled warmly, pity seeping through her eyes, “Of course, you must be Clarke Griffin. If you go down the hall to your left, the last door to the right will be Commander Woods’ office. Your interview will be in there. I wish you the best.”</p><p>Clarke curtly thanked her and strided over to the office. She hated SpaceX but that wasn’t going to stop her from getting this so-called job. She had been waiting for this moment for years and she wasn’t going to give up this far down the road.</p><p>Only briefly did she hesitate before knocking on the door. She only hesitated to straighten up her act, not to rethink her decision like someone else might do if they were her.</p><p>A calm, yet powerful voice called out for her to enter. Commander Woods was not at all what she expected to see on the other side of the desk. A woman, who looked to be no older than her, sitting with a purpose much greeting than Clarke would ever have. The woman had her long brown hair tightly pulled back into a bun and a uniform that covered her body figure -- but Clarke already knew how ripped she must be. Her <strike>gorgeous</strike> green eyes focused on the, now faltering in confidence, blonde.</p><p>“Clarke, yes?” the Commander didn’t wait for an answer, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Your resume was quite an interesting piece of paper. I’ll be asking you a few questions and I want nothing but the truth from you, understood?”</p><p>Clarke gulped and slowly sat down on the empty chair, “I- Uh, yes. Understood.”</p><p>The brunette’s lip twitched in amusement, “Good. The first thing I want to know is why. Why did you decide you wanted to try for this?”</p><p>Clarke shrugged, “Isn’t it obvious? The same as every other suicidal person who was here before me.”</p><p>Commander Woods just stared at her, “Elaborate.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question or an offer. It was an order. Clarke was an expert at reading a person’s body language. When she looked at the Commander, all she could see was a stoic and impassive person who wanted to do her job.</p><p>“Well, I guess I can’t be one hundred percent sure about everyone else. But I’m here because yes, I want to die. But I want to die by helping humanity advance. I don’t want to die as a nobody who just wasn’t enough.”</p><p>“Clarke Griffin.” The Commander regarded the blonde, thoughtfully, “Are you by any chance related to Jake Griffin?”</p><p>“I- I don’t see how this has to do with any-”</p><p>“Just answer the question, Clarke.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m his daughter.”</p><p>Woods’ eyes softened slightly, letting a more excited and inquisitive look pass over her, “You- Wait, actually? The way he talked about you- I always thought you were much younger…”</p><p>“You knew him?” Clarke sat up in her chair eagerly.</p><p>“Yeah. He trained me for this position when I first arrived. He was such a smart man. You were lucky to have him as your father. He did so many great things before he passed.”</p><p>Clarke flexed her jaw, “He loved space. I don’t remember him ever mentioning you?”</p><p>Commander Woods paused, as though she was trying to choose the correct thing to say, “That’s because- The only reason he trained me was so I would take over for him.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>There was a slight moment of silence between the two young women before the Commander changed the topic.</p><p>“Do you have any friends or family that would not benefit health-wise from you joining this mission?”</p><p>“No.” Clarke tried to hide her slight flinch at the question.</p><p>The brunette stopped and bore her eyes into Clarke’s, “Try again. And this time tell the truth.”</p><p>“That was the truth.”</p><p>Commander Woods sighed, “Clarke, if you cannot be truthful I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave-”</p><p>“I have a daughter,” Clarke interrupted, “Okay? I have a daughter. But it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>The Commander’s eye narrowed in rage, “Not a big deal? Clarke, you want to leave your daughter behind as you leave this planet and never return?! I’m sorry but you can’t do that. I’m glad I got to meet you but you’re done. Now go back to your daughter and be the mother she wants you to be.”</p><p>“No, wait!” Clarke could feel the tears streaming down her face, “She’s brain dead. She’s not waking up. I- I already said goodbye to her. That’s why I need this! I can’t stay on this damn planet knowing I wasn’t able to give my 2 year old daughter the life she should’ve had. Please, please don’t turn me down because of that. I need to finish what my father started to build. I’m useful. I’m in the medical field. I’m exactly what you’re looking for. Please. Let me show you what I’m capable of.”</p><p>There was no response. Clarke was standing by the door, wiping the tears off her face like an idiot while the Commander of the Navy SEALS stared at her in shock.</p><p>Suddenly a hand stuck out for a handshake, “Welcome to the Red Planet Mission, Clarke. You can call me Lexa- only in private or when I allow it. I’ll send you over to the infirmary for a health examination and then you’ll be introduced to the team.”</p><p>Confused, Clarke slowly grabbed Lexa’s strong hand and gave it a limp shake. She did it. She- Wait.</p><p>“Did you say infirmary?”</p><p>“Yes. All members of the team must be in perfect shape in order to be sent to Mars. I believe your mother is in charge down there?”</p><p>No. No no no no no. No way. There was not a chance in hell that Clarke was going to let her mother see her. Not only was their relationship rocky, but Abby Griffin had yet to know that her daughter was going to be a part of the one way trip to Mars to finish creating a place for civilization.</p><p>“No. She can’t know I’m here. I might as well die right where I stand.” Clarke blocked Lexa from opening the door, “She doesn’t know and I really don’t want to see her.”</p><p>Lexa frowned, “Clarke, I’m afraid we have to go there. How do you think she’ll react if she learns her daughter never said goodbye before leaving Earth for good?”</p><p>“She was more than eager to let my father go. I’m positive she won’t have a conniption if I leave. We just… We have some unsolved issues with each other.”</p><p>Clarke let the brunette put a hand on her shoulder and guide her toward the elevator. Clarke wasn’t going to get out of this mess. Lexa made that very clear and she kept a firm grip on Clarke. The world ended as soon as they walked in the glass room.</p><p>Abby froze and pointed at the two girls with a scalpel, “Oh no. Not happening, Lexa. Kick her out. I want her out of this building right now. I’m not about to let you rule over me on this.”</p><p>Clarke stepped forward and matched her mother’s energy, “Oh yeah, because I want to see you here either. This is my choice, mom. Not yours. Do your job and give me the stupid examination.”</p><p>“No, Clarke. I’m not letting you just throw your life away like this-”</p><p>“Oh, like dad? Because from what I remember, you were more than happy to see him shoot off into the sky.” Clarke was fuming. She was more than aware of Lexa’s presence but that didn’t stop her from throwing more shade at her mother.</p><p>Abby’s eyes widened at Clarke’s comment, “Clarke?! You think I was happy that your father chose to do that? I-”</p><p>“Drop it, mom. I don’t want to hear it. You knew what he was going to do. You knew for a year before you told me. But you- Damn it! Just do the damn exam.”</p><p>Lexa stepped in before Abby had a chance to retort back, “Doctor Griffin, I’m on a time crunch. It’s now or I’m calling in Jackson to do it instead.”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick because Abby huffed and quickly cleared Clarke on the health examination. Lexa quickly thanked the doctor before placing her hand on Clarke’s back and steering her out.</p><p>Quietly, the Navy SEAL acknowledged the blonde, “I don’t care about what happened between the two of you, but you need to keep that away from your job. Personal conflict is what will ruin you if you don’t learn how to conceal it immediately.”</p><p>Clarke nodded, feeling the brunette’s hand slip away from her back. They entered a much larger conference room where four people stood. Only one of them Clarke knew.</p><p>“Thelonius Jaha. Not happy to see you here.” Clarke stepped forward and gave the Head of SpaceX an abrupt handshake. The man gave her the same look he started giving her after he launched the rocket her father was on -- guilt.</p><p>Lexa had taken note of the exchange and interrupted to introduce the others, “Clarke, the people in this room are in charge of making sure you complete your mission with safety and precision. Anya, Indra, Corporate Jaha, and Marcus Kane. Indra is in charge of the Red Planet mission. You go to her if you need anything important. Jaha and Kane will be overlooking everything. I suggest you stay on their good side and only go to them if necessary. They’re very busy and don’t have the time to deal with anyone. Anya and I will be teaching you everything you need to know about the launch and about the colonization on Mars. I will also be training the team on how to survive up there for as long as possible. Raven, who you will be meeting later, will be piloting the rocket and will teach you everything you need to know about technology.”</p><p>Lexa gave Clarke a chance to speak to everyone and introduce herself. Jaha was kind enough to leave -- his excuse was he had a meeting to attend. Marcus Kane, Clarke quickly learned, was in a relationship with her mother. This bit of information didn’t upset her as much as she thought it would, so she decided not to dwell on it too much.</p><p>Anya was Lexa’s sister. And she was a complete bitch. Clarke was greeted with a snarl and a comment along the lines of “Go shove your fake smile up your ass.”</p><p>Indra was the oldest among the group but was built like she was twenty years younger than her actual age. Lexa later informed Clarke that Indra was a veteran.</p><p>After getting to know everyone, Lexa showed Clarke to her room. Each room had two beds and a small bathroom. Clarke put her suitcase down on a bed and looked around. This was going to be her home until she left the planet.</p><p>Lexa was leaning against the door frame watching Clarke take in her surroundings. She was a curious person, Clarke decided. Lexa seemed to want more information than what she already had. Clarke made a mental note to get to know Lexa as well.</p><p>“I know it’s nothing like what you’re used to and you don’t know many people but it’ll get better. It took me a while to adjust too.” Lexa had moved from the door frame over to the edge of bed where Clarke was sitting.</p><p>The volunteer scoffed, “It’s all about bonding and family here. I’ve never been good at that. I don’t think I’ll ever adjust to it.”</p><p>Lexa’s eyes hovered on Clarke’s clasped hands, “Then just get through it until the launch. Fake your love for your team if you want. But you have to promise me one thing, when you get to Mars,” Lexa looked up and held eye contact with Clarke, “Make sure you keep the rest alive for as long as you can. If you don’t care about your life, at least care about theirs. I can tell you right now that some of them don’t want to die this way but are choosing to do this for humanity's sake.”</p><p>Clarke swallowed, keeping her eyes on the young Commander, “I’m scared.”</p><p>Her voice came out as a choked whisper and part of her hoped it was too quiet to be understood but Lexa heard her and swiftly reached out to her. The brunette cautiously pulled Clarke into her embrace. Lexa’s whole body stiffened as Clarke buried her face into her shoulder but didn’t move away. Clarke wasn’t much of a crier but as she pulled away from Lexa, she felt a single tear roll down her face.</p><p>Lexa frowned as she saw the tear fall, “If you’re scared, then why are you still here?”</p><p>“For Madi. For my dad. I can’t take the cowards way out. I want to finish what my dad started.”</p><p>“And Madi is… Your daughter?”</p><p>Clarke nodded and blinked away another tear before it fell as well. Lexa sighed and wiped the wet streaks off Clarke’s face before taking her hand. She stood up and pulled Clarke with her. Ignoring the confused look she was getting, Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke’s and led her out of the room and through multiple long hallways. They eventually came across a big door that was definitely not made for the small minded. Lexa swiped her keycard through the door lock and led Clarke through the door. Inside was the massive rocket. The rocket that Clarke would one day be sitting on. The rocket that would be sending her to her death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't expect any quick updates, I've got a busy life. I wrote this thing last minute at 2:30 in the morning so I apologize for any spelling errors or mistakes. I hope this wasn't too bad of a fic for my first time publishing on here. You can find me on tumblr @ supergeekgirl05<br/>-Kale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>